Presence
by Greykeys
Summary: There's a light looming over them; as if watching, protecting. Lightning wonders what or who it is. — Lightning & Aerith


Because I wondered what it'd be like if _she _was there all along, as an assist that just wasn't visible.

* * *

><p>There was something amiss. She could feel a faint presence nearby -<em> no<em>, as if it was right behind her. But Lightning didn't look, not yet. What if it disappears? She couldn't have that, so she stayed still; her arms remain crossed and her lips a fine line. Her body rigid and stone, listening, watching, _feeling_ as that presence started to move. She knew it wasn't dangerous since it was bathed in light, but she was curious. Why couldn't she or the others see it? All Lightning could do was feel as it travelled away from her, the tickling sensation dissipating. Her comrades were just chattering about, not showing any sort of sign that they felt a light lurking about.

Kain must have, but he never motioned so. If no one was sensing it, or not mentioning it, then it wasn't trouble. But Lightning had to make sure, just in case.

She closed her eyes and listened, the crinkling of sparks faint, almost inaudible. It was there, but where? The sound of crackles were gradually being muffled by voices.

Tifa's.

Why was the light near Tifa? Lightning opened her eyes and scanned the dark haired brunette. It was just her and Yuna; there was no ghost, or shadow. No light. The soldier doesn't see anything.

"Light? You okay?"

The former soldier blinked at the fighter. Perhaps she wasn't being as careful not to get attention like she thought. Lightning replied with a shake of her head, dismissing Tifa's curious look.

"It's nothing."

Whatever question Tifa had for the soldier, she hadn't bothered voicing and resumed her small chatter with Yuna; a small smile gracing her lips. Lightning remained alert, for the presence was still there. But something was off. It's behavior seemed to have changed. _If that was even possible._ She can hear the sparks of light crackling more often, as if it was surprised, the sound becoming louder. Lightning stayed still, her eyes attentive and her ears twitching at the sound looming nearer. All she could see were the warriors, no spirit or being lurking around. Nothing was out of place, but it was getting closer. She made a motion towards her gunblade, her hand gripping tentatively around its hilt; her posture stiff but ready. Lightning inhales a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if it'll make her vision clearer once she opened them.

She could feel it, so she opened her eyes; but she still couldn't see it.

_It's right in front of me._

"Can you...feel me?"

It spoke. Lightning was cut off guard as something touched and held her cheek, yet there was nothing there. Her grip on her blade immediately forgotten.

"I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to help." Its voice was gentle, no darkness laced. Yet it was stringed with a tint of sorrow. Lightning held her surprise when a form of a silhouette was slowly becoming visible. Its touch hadn't left the soldier's face. "Would you care to tell me your name?"

Lightning's throat went dry. Right in front of her was a woman in pink, brown strands of hair hovering over her pale complexion as her gaze held Lightning on the spot. She couldn't move. Those emerald eyes were enchanting, soft, but piercing. As if she could see right through her - _and maybe she could _Lightning thought, anxious. From her peripheral, her friends were still chattering about, apparently unaware of Lightning's current dilemma.

"No one can see me but you."

As if she had read her mind. Blue flicked towards green, those eyes twinkling and Lightning's gaze sharpened.

"Would you allow me to assist you?"

_Assist?_

Lightning raised a curious brow as the woman in front of her retrieved her hand, folding them in front of her. Lightning went to speak but the woman in pink silenced her.

"You wouldn't want to appear like you're talking to yourself in front of that man in purple, do you?" Lightning didn't need to look to know that Kain was watching. Perhaps he noticed the presence and her strange behavior. She must appear odd right now.

"I'm here to assist the warriors of Cosmos, despite not being able to be seen." the soldier listened, her sapphire eyes trained on strong pairs of green.

"I'll help you protect, if you let me?"

"Lightning doesn't protect." it was sharp, and there was no room for questions. But the woman in front of her responded with a knowing smile.

"No, it doesn't. But _you _do." _What?_

Lightning found it confusing, not caring about the nonsense this woman was spouting about. She had better things to do. The soldier crossed her arms once again, attempting to raise a wall that would never fall down. She wasn't in the mood of talking and this bothersome woman thinks she knows the soldier so well, but she didn't.

That was what Lightning thought anyway.

The woman touched the soldiers arm, unperturbed of the glare Lightning was sending her way.

"Don't close yourself from the one thing you want."

"And what _is_ this one thing?" she was sure Kain was drawing up blanks and questioning to himself on why the serious Lightning was talking to thin air. But she could care less right now, not when this woman was stepping in her boundaries.

"Tifa." The soldier choked at her words and just as instantly did she try to regain her composure. The mischievous glint in those emerald eyes were sparkling.

"My name is Aerith. I take it my bluff had hit its mark?"

Another bullet pierced Lightning, and just when she was recovering from the first blow too. _Damn it._

"Light? You alright?"

Oh great, now that damnable excuse of a fighter was striding questioningly towards her. Aerith giggled happily as the soldier fought the oncoming heat from rising to her face. She straightened up and tried looking like her calm, stoic and cold self again.

"Because you're busy ogling the dark haired beauty, I'll just let myself in." with that, Aerith's lips met the soldier's cheek in a haste; disappearing. Lightning could feel Aerith's light emitting from her.

_'Because I'm here to help, that's exactly what I'm going to do. So listen okay?'_

Aerith was speaking in her head, _so she's inside, _Lightning mused.

She blinked, ruby eyes responding similarly back at her with cute curiosity. Since when was Tifa so close? The soldier patiently waited for Aerith's advice; despite how silly it was in its entirety.

_'Well? Aren't you going to kiss her?'_ As if it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world. Lightning inwardly hammered her head at her own stupidity, unbelieving that she actually trusted this woman in the first place.

Some assist.


End file.
